Can of lemonade
by tvshowfan2604
Summary: There is a story behind the can of lemonade Jade gave Beck as a birthday gift. The lemonade is now only a joke between the couple.


_i don't own anything!_

It was two days before Beck's birthday and Jade was searching for her hidden money that she had saved up. Cat was sitting outside of Jade's house and was waiting for the other girl because they wanted to go to the mall to buy a nice present. Jade had asked Cat to come with her because she wanted a second opinion. Obviously she hadn't said so (or even asked politely) but she knew that Cat knew her. But now she couldn't find the money. Then she realised that it meant her money was gone. It seemed the hiding place hadn't been as good as Jade thought. Jade's mom had once again ruined everything.

_- We don't need to go to the mall, something came up. I'll just get Beck something different. You can leave!_

_- Ok. But I can help you with the other thing. If you want. I mean I helped my brother with his present for his girlfriend. This was a funny story, you see… _

_- No, I'll do it. Bye._

Jade was definitely not in the mood to hear another of Cat's crazy stories about her brother. She had other things to worry about, what she could give Beck for his birthday, for example. Also she had to worry about her mom and what she probably had done with the money. Life wasn't fair. She had had the perfect gift in mind, a necklace engraved with B+J 4ever. And now she couldn't get him anything nice even though he was the perfect boyfriend. Jade knew she didn't tell or showed it enough but she really appreciated everything he did for her. And she really loved him.

She could only think of four things he really liked: acting, dogs, lemonade and herself. But she couldn't get him a dog, this was way to strange. You could do that when you were older. He already was acting in school and lemonade was just too dull. That left herself. And then it finally clicked. She could give him the one thing she could only give one time. And a can of lemonade.

The morning of Beck's birthday she met him at school with a wrapped gift in hand. They hugged and kissed and she wished him a _happy birthday_ and then gave him her "present". He opened it and found a can of lemonade, only regular lemonade. This was something he hadn't expected, at least that was what Jade read in his face. But he was a well-mannered boy he thanked her for it with a kiss.

_- Thanks, babe. _

_- I thought I give you something that will make you hyper and awake. _

_- Hmm, very thoughtful of you._

_- We can drink it together this evening. You know, you and me together, drinking lemonade, for the first time, all alone._

_- I'm a little confused. But if this is your way to ask, yes you can come over tonight. _

Jade knew he wouldn't get it the first time she made a comment like that but as the day continued she made cryptically comments on lemonade, a can of lemonade and them drinking it. Beck thought it might be his boy brain but did her comments really sound dirty? It was just a can of lemonade after all. But she kept insisting on bringing it up in nearly every conversation. Jade smirked, this present was getting better than she thought. It was really fun to see Beck being confused about the lemonade. And she was really exited about tonight and the look on his face when he would realise that the can of lemonade was just their little joke, a present he could name when someone asked about her gift to him.

After school Beck waited for Jade. She would be coming over in the evening but he wanted to drive her home to spend some time with her before he needed to celebrate with his parents who had a huge surprise for him. He was waiting and waiting when Cat came over.

_- Hi. Still here? Don't you need to go home to celebrate with your parents? On my birthdays my parents always want me to come right home because they have so many fun things to do._

_- Yeah, my parents too, but I'm waiting for Jade. I'm supposed to drive her home. _

_- What did Jade get you for your birthday anyway? I wanted to ask her but she wasn't answering when I called her this morning._

_- She bought me a can of lemonade._

_- Yay, lemonade. Oh, now I know why she wanted to buy it alone I couldn't help her with that. I don't even know which kind is your favourite. If she had bought the other thing which she wanted to at first then I could have helped her. I mean who wants to go to the mall alone to buy presents, right? But for lemonade you don't need to go to the mall. Oh, there is my bus, see you tomorrow._

Right as Cat left Jade was coming out of the school so Beck hadn't had time to think about what Cat just told him. He was distracted by Jade who once again mentioned the can of lemonade. It was amazing how she could bring it up in every conversation without it seeming improbable. And then he needed to concentrate on driving. Only after he had said goodbye to Jade (and kissed her for some time) and was on his way home his thoughts drifted back to the conversation with Cat. Jade had wanted to buy him something at the mall and then suddenly she bought him lemonade instead. He had to ask her what happened, it sounded a lot as if there was something Jade hadn't told Cat. Beck had so many questions to ask his girlfriend he suddenly couldn't wait for her to come over this evening.

Jade was at home preparing herself for the evening. She showered and searched for her finest underwear (black lace) and the perfect clothes. Finally she settled for a short black jeans skirt and a grey t-shirt with a black bow on it as well as a black cardigan. These were clothes with easy access and that could be discarded easily, not like a blouse with the many buttons. To find the perfect clothes and maker herself pretty for the night was a welcome diversion because she might be ready for this step in the relationship but Jade was also nervous as hell. Maybe Beck didn't want to have sex, or she was really bad at it? There were so many things that could go wrong. She was kinda relieved when it was finally time to go over to Beck because now she couldn't worry any longer.

Beck was waiting impatiently for his girlfriend. He had so many questions and he wanted to show her the perfect gift his parent's had given to him: a RV parked in the driveway. Now he had his own roof, he was a little less dependent on his father's rules. It was also perfect when they would take the next step in their relationship they would have total privacy. And then she was here, looking absolutely hot, wearing a skirt and grinning, really grinning, when he showed her his new home.

_- So, what do you think? Isn't it fantastic? _

_- It suits you. _

_- We have it all to ourselves._

_- If that isn't just perfect. You know because we wanted to be all alone tonight._

_- Are you suggesting…?_

_- To drink the lemonade__, to be awake all night._

_- Jade…_

Beck knew he was extremely hormonal today but Jade had sounded so sexy, all breathless while saying these unbelievable suggestive things. Or maybe he was just making that up. And then she was sitting on his bed and talking but he was just focused on her legs because the skirt did show so much of them and she was so beautiful and amazing.

_- Ouch. Was it necessary to smack me?_

_- Yeah! Listen to me when I speak. _

_- I did._

_- No, you didn't. What's for dinner? Do we eat it here?_

The food would get delivered and the two teenagers were sitting in the RV, watching TV and just enjoying their time together as they waited for the food. It was just like every other evening but both were a little nervous. Jade knew why but Beck wasn't sure. He knew that they had eaten together lots of times and they had been spending a lot of time only the two of them. What was different tonight? Finally the food arrived and they started eating. And then Jade mentioned the damn lemonade again. What was it with her and the beverage?

_- We can share this special gift now, don't you think?_

_- What do have with this lemonade?_

_- It's a present._

Beck knew there was more behind this but he let it slide. Maybe later, after they had eaten, he could ask her about it. And about Cat's story. But when they have finished their meal Jade decided it was time for the real present and she went over to his bed and sat down. Once again Beck's thoughts were on her thighs and he went over, sat down right next to her and started to kiss her. They were kissing for a few moments and then Jade broke the connection, removed her cardigan and whispered in his ear.

_- __If you want, you can open the real present now._

And then she laid there on his bed, wearing a t-shirt with a bow and Beck realised with glee that it hadn't been his dirty thoughts today but Jade really wanted him to think about sex. And then he is kissing her again and stopped thinking altogether for the next few hours. It was much later in the evening when they were both laying in his bed when he finally could ask his girlfriend the many questions he had wondered about this day.

_- So, this was your real present to me?_

_- Yeah. The lemonade was only thought as a gift you can tell people about. It can be our little joke._

_- You know, I can never think of lemonade as just an innocent beverage ever again after today._

_- You like lemonade._

_- I sure do. But I really liked your real present. You're an amazing girlfriend you know that? Giving yourself to me with a bow on top. That is so cool._

_- That's how I am._

_- But you wanted to give me something different for my birthday, didn't you?_

_- Don't know, what you're talking about. I'm tired we should sleep._

_- Cat told me you wanted to go shopping with her for my present. What happened?_

_- I changed my mind._

_- Jade._

_- Fine. Mom stole my money. I couldn't afford anything any longer. Are you happy now?_

_- Oh man, that's bad. _

_- You liked my present, so, whatever._

_- I love you._

_- Let's sleep. _

_- Come on, tell me._

_- ….loveyoutoo…sleep, now!_


End file.
